TRPV4 is a transmembrane protein that is expressed in many tissue types throughout the body and which has been implicated in a number of diverse diseases, ranging from pulmonary edema, to inflammation, to hypertension, to hyperalgesia. It also can regulate vascular permeability and so may play an important role in development of edema, and provide a mechanism to modulate drug delivery to tumors or across the blood-brain barrier. TRPV4 can be activated both by chemical inputs (e.g. ligand binding) and mechanical inputs (e.g. physical strains and stresses on the cell). While inhibitors of the chemical activation of TRPV4 are known (e.g. GSK2193874), there is no existing means of specifically inhibiting the mechanical activation of TRPV4.